Trust Me
by Triiskell
Summary: Eleven vient de se régénérer en Twelve, malheureusement il a tout oublier. Qui est Clara, comment on pilote le Tardis... Vont-ils s'en sortir?


_Bonjour, je vous présente un petit OS fait sur un pari avec mon amie Lyria Melody Brooks que j'aime très très fort 8D_

_Disclaimer: aucuns des personnages je m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de Steven Moffat, et la BBC._

_Enjoy 8D_

* * *

_Désorienté._

Le Docteur se trouvait là, au milieu du Tardis, cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses yeux voyageaient partout dans la salle de contrôle, cherchant à se poser que quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Mais rien. Même son physique lui était complètement étranger. Il ne reconnaissait rien ! Le Docteur était perdu dans son propre Tardis.

Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage qui leurs semblait familier. Une femme se tenait en face de lui, les yeux grands ouvert, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le Gallifreyen venait de changer de corps devant elle. En un instant, le trentenaire venait de se transformer en un quinquagénaire. Clara ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle venait d'assister, impuissante à la régénération d'Eleven en Twleve. La pauvre était, elle aussi, désorientée.

Un bruit retentit. Strident, inquiétant, surprenant. Le Tardis était entrain de tomber. Le champ de protection antigravitationnel venait de se désactiver tout seul. La force de la régénération était certainement la cause de cette faille. Le Docteur lançait à regard inquiet à Clara, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses mains tentaient pourtant de chercher le bon bouton, malheureusement, jamais il ne le trouva. Après un énième regard désespéré à la brune, elle décida de s'approcher doucement pour l'aider à trouver le bouton qui les sauverait tout les deux d'une mort certaine. Son regard, d'abord hésitant, analysait le corps du Docteur, cherchant une similitude entre le nouveau qu'elle avait devant les yeux et l'ancien qui venait de s'évaporer en un seul coup. Rien ne les rapprochait. Tout était différent. L'un était jeune, avec un menton étrange, une coupe de cheveux particulière et un visage enfantin, l'autre était vieux, les cheveux grisonnant, les rides marquées et le visage d'une personne qui a vécu des choses, bonnes comme mauvaises.

Finalement, parmi toutes ces différences, elle trouva un point en commun. Un seul. La lueur d'espoir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Cette petite étincelle qui fait que le Docteur est lui, et qu'il peut subir toutes les régénérations possible, il restera toujours lui. Les yeux sont la porte d'entrée sur l'âme des personnes, et jamais ils ne mentent. Lorsque Clara vit cette ressemblance, elle ne douta plus de l'homme présent en face de lui. C'était bel et bien Le Docteur. Son Docteur. Cet homme solitaire qui voyage dans sa boite bleu plus petite à l'extérieur. Mais son Docteur ne savait plus comment faire voler le Tardis. Il avait oublié le fonctionnement de sa meilleure amie…Celle qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais, sa Sexy comme il aime l'appeler. La régénération peut-elle provoquer des amnésies ?

Dans une infinie précaution, Clara approcha doucement ses mains de celles du Docteur, posées sur la console du Tardis. Elle les prit tendrement dans les siennes, et le força à plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle devait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, qu'elle était une personne de confiance, et que la situation, bien que désespérée, allait se régler rapidement.

**On tombe ! Faites quelque chose Docteur ! Je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! Vous allez trouver le bon bouton ! Je vais vous aider on va le faire ensemble ! Faites-moi confiance. **

Sa voix était douce, presque un murmure. Instantanément, elle calma le Docteur, qui se détendit peu à peu. Mais doucement, la panique céda à de l'angoisse. Jamais il ne parviendrait à retrouver le bon bouton. Il ne se souvient plus de rien ! Retrouver le bouton qui allait remettre le champ antigravitationnel autour du Tardis, lui semblait la tâche la plus ardue du moment. Tout le tableau de commande était rempli de boutons et leviers en tout genre. Comment en retrouver un précisément quand on l'a oublié ? Là est la question.

Clara vint se mettre à ses côtés, les mains de l'homme toujours dans les siennes, et à deux, ils cherchèrent le bouton. Peut-être que les mains du Docteur s'en souvenaient. Le geste répété de nombreuses fois pouvait peut-être revenir d'un seul coup, par habitude. Du moins, c'est ce que la jeune femme espérait au plus profond d'elle.

Soudain, arrêt ! Les mains ridées du Docteur se stoppèrent devant un petit bouton vert, qui clignotait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, soulagés, et appuyèrent ensemble dessus.

_Sauvés, ils étaient sauvés._


End file.
